Bebidos y atragantados
by Janejamie
Summary: Todo comenzó un día en que Kagome se propuso contagiar el espíritu navideño , todos menos inuyasha estaban de acuerdo ¿Navidad? bah otra tontería inventada por los humanos. ¿Quién diría que a final de cuentas hasta Sesshomaru se contagiaría del espíritu navideño? Ok no es un buen resumen. Este fic participa en la actividad Cuentos Navideños del Sengoku del foro ¡Siéntate!


**Disclaimer : **Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen , son obra de Rumiko Takahashi .

Este fic participa en la actividad _Cuentos navideños del Sengoku_ del foro _¡Siéntate! ._ Es mi primer fic sobre Inuyasha y también el primero que hago en fanfiction , tuve un pasado oscuro en otras páginas de fics … cof * cof*¡Disfruten!

**Bebidos y atragantados **

***Un día antes de la locura***

-¡Chicos ya llegué! – dijo una alegre Kagome mientras levantaba un saco de color rojo con bordes blancos.

-¿Para qué trajiste eso Kagome? – dijo inuyasha levemente aturdido pensando en el misterioso fin de ese objeto.

- Son adornos de navidad – dijo ella y al ver la cara de confusión de Sango , Miroku , Shippo, Inuyasha y hasta Kirara , comenzó a explicar– Es una festividad anual que se realiza en mi época la gente comparte la alegría de estar unidos , cenan y se entregan regalos .

- Suena bien –dijo el monje mientras se imaginaba de manera cómica a ellos haciendo la festividad- pienso que hacerlo fortalecerá nuestros vínculos y nos permitirá tener una agradable velada.

-Excelencia, yo también estoy de acuerdo – dijo Sango mientras Shippo se le unía .

-¡Muy bien , si todos están de acuerdo enton…

-Hey espera un momento Kagome yo no pienso participar en ese juego tuyo al que no le veo sentido ¿ la alegría de estar unidos? _Bah , _así que si me disculpas tengo algo muy importan…- no pudo terminar la frase porque un Osuwari se lo impidió

- Inuyasha no seas pesimista , además yo creo que sí servirá para algo , para arreglar ese mal carácter tuyo – refunfuñó la miko mientras iba sacando los adornos- Bien, vamos a repartirnos los trabajos .

Y así comenzó el trabajo de decoración , Inuyasha ponía adornos en los árboles , Sango y Kagome en las casas , Shippo colgando guirnaldas por doquier y Miroku … ¿Esperen dónde está Miroku?

-Honorable dama , ¿sabía usted que el muérdago es una planta mágica que otorga felicidad y prosperidad a quien se bese debajo de ella?

-Oh monje , perdone mi ignorancia , en verdad que no lo sabía.

-Pues así es , esta planta es una bendición que vale sus 4 monedas de plata.

Bueno , Miroku estaba haciendo de las suyas con su negocio del muérdago. Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahí se encontraba una pequeña niña de cabellos negros junto a tres demonios ( esperen, así no suena muy bien) , cof cof ; se encontraban Sesshomaru ,Jaken , Ah-Un y Rin , ésta última en sus deseos de visitar a Kagome había logrado convencer a Sesshomaru de que fueran al lugar, el cual encontraron fuera de su estado habitual.

-Mire señor Jaken , todo el lugar está muy bonito , ¡Hay luciérnagas de colores! – Rin se estaba acercando para tocar lo que en realidad eran luces navideñas en un árbol , las cuales de algún extraño lugar recibían la fuente de energía para brillar.

-No toques nada Rin , esas no son luciérnagas- dijo Jaken que divisó arriba del árbol a inuyasha quién estaba poniendo unas extrañas figuras al árbol.

Inuyasha bajó la mirada y justo cuando se preparaba para vociferar el disgusto que sentía por ver a Sesshomaru se resbaló de una de las ramas del árbol cayéndose de éste y soltando las figuras navideñas en las cuales se encontraba un póster que no fue a parar a un buen lugar…

Así es, pues mientras Inuyasha demostraba la ley de la gravedad ,el póster volaba y quedaba estampado en la cara de Sesshomaru .

Inuyasha se rio estrepitosamente , Kagome dejó su actividad para que ver que pasaba y cuando llegó(luego de unos pocos segundos escuchada la risa) Inuyasha apuntaba su espada contra Sesshomaru y su cara de paleta sin sabor .

-Vuelve a repetir lo que dijiste idiota – bramó Inuyasha

- Sigues siendo el mismo inmaduro incapaz.

-¡Osuwari! – Kagome ya conocía como comenzaban las peleas que ella creía sin sentido de estos hermanos.

Sesshomaru comenzó a mirar a su alrededor

-A qué se debe esta decoración tan ridícula – preguntó Sesshomaru aparentando la menor curiosidad posible.

- Es por navidad…- Kagome entendía que cuando se trataba de Sesshomaru no era necesario dar explicaciones profundas y así era, a él le bastaba con una simple frase que , aunque dejaba más cabos sueltos era suficiente para él , pero alguien no se sentía cómoda con la respuesta.

-¿Qué es navidad señorita Kagome?-Preguntaba Rin entusiasta ,a ella siempre le gustaba cuando Kagome le enseñaba cosas de su época .

-Verás Rin , navidad es…

La profunda explicación de Kagome tardó un buen rato , Inuyasha escapó al tan solo comenzar , Jaken y Ah-un por alguna razón habían entrado en un estado de inconsciencia ,Rin seguía entusiasta y si Sesshomaru fuera capaz de dormir quizás se hubiera visto tentado a hacerlo…

Rin solo tenía algo que decir ante tal explicación

-¿Señor Sesshomaru podemos celebrar la navidad con Kagome?

***Nota salvaje* ** : Bueno la introducción me salió un poco corta u_u ;este fic contará co capítulos ,me divertí haciéndolo , acepto críticas constructivas , tomates y botellazos (ok eso último no) , dejen sus reviews (o-o)/.


End file.
